


The Red Gem Strap-On [CTF]

by CTFMeister



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Cock Transformation, F/F, Futanari, Mind Control, Strap-Ons, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Connie gets a strap on by a Mysterious Gem, and wants to test it out with Pearl. But as they have sex, Pearl transforms into Connie's dick forever.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Pearl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Red Gem Strap-On [CTF]

Surrounded by clouds and covered by the pleasant glow of sunlight, the Ancient Sky Arena floated high in the sky completely unperturbed. Debris and broken pillars hovered about, giving the whole stadium a worn a dilapidated look. Still, despite all the time and deterioration, the structure stood there strong, a sign of a time long past. Inside the arena itself, the dutiful Crystal Gem Pearl kept herself busy by sparring with a hologram of herself for training. After so any years of training against her holograms, defeating yet another one was a piece of cake. Nevertheless, it was a good way to distract herself while she waited for her apprentice Connie to arrive.

As part of Connie’s training, the two had agreed to meet up at the arena to do some practice and sparring. Strangely enough though, Connie was late, which was pretty uncharacteristic for someone as excitable and energetic as her. Pearl tried not to think about it too much. Whatever it was that kept Connie must have been important, but Pearl was sure if she just waited a bit longer-

“Pearl! Pearl! Pearl!”

As if on cue, Connie’s loud lively voice rang out though the stadium’s empty stands. With a big enthusiastic grin spread from cheek to cheek and holding a thick grey metal box, the excitable brown skinned girl quickly dashed her way down towards the arena and Pearl. Pearl couldn’t help but break a smile. Seeing the spry young lady filled with such eagerness and determination to become a knight filled her with blissful memories of her younger days. Still, despite the fact that Pearl wasn’t actually upset at Connie’s lateness, as a proper tutor, it was her job to instill discipline as was necessary. Steeling her face, Pearl gave Connie a stern serious expression as the girl finally reached the bottom level.

“Connie... You’re late!” Pearl spoke with a serious tone. “You know, being chivalrous isn’t just about fighting. You must also learn to be considerate and have good manners. Its rude to leave someone waiting without notifying them.”

“I’m sorry Pearl...!” Connie panted, a bit winded from her short dash. Her apology seemed sincere, which was all that Pearl cared for. However, this sorrowful expression quickly subsided. “But-! I found something very amazing! Here-!”

Pushing forth excitedly, Connie pulled up the grimy greyish box she was carrying towards Pearl. The Gem took a step back with a certain amount of wariness. This box looked very old and worn out, covered in lots of dust and dirt. “And what would this be?” Pearl asked with unenthused skepticism.

“It’s a super cool new thing that will make me much stronger!” Connie energetically explained. She shifted the box left and right, as if she couldn’t contain her very excitement. “If we train with this, I’m sure I’ll be a knight in no time!”

“Oh Connie...” Pearl gave a long sigh, rubbing her eyes with frustrations. “You can’t use a ‘super cool’ item to instantly become stronger. There are no shortcuts in the path to becoming a knight. The only thing you can do is work hard and train every day.”

“Awww...” Connie pouted with disappointment, her arms drooping lightly. “B-But-! Please Pearl! They told me it would _really_ work! Can we at least try it?”

Pearl sighed again. “Connie, I don’t-”

“PLEEEAASEEEE~!” Connie pleaded, giving Pearl the softest puppy dog eyes the girl could muster.

“Connie, I am-! Ugh... Fine!” The Gem finally relented, unable to keep up with Connie’s energy. “Just- Open up that box and let me see what it is.”

“Awesome!” Connie replied brightly. “I promise you, you won’t be disappointed.”

Just as Pearl ordered, Connie flipped the box towards her and began to open. Her fingers wrapped around the lock, gently unsnapping it until the top part of the box propped upwards by itself. A thick ominous cold fog instantly emerged from its insides, gently floating down and dissipating before reaching the ground. Pearl’s eyes widened, her gaze catching sight of a strange red glow peeking through the opening. Connie placed one hand atop the top part of the box, pulling it backwards to reveal another burst of fog. Though Pearl could not yet tell what laid inside the box, her instincts were already telling her something was wrong.

As the fog settled and the box was clear, Pearl could finally lay her eyes upon the box’s contents. Inside the container, laying there in completely pristine and impeccable condition was a thick double-ended strap-on dildo. The dildo itself was made of some sort of bright red mineral that sparkled like smoldering lava. Meanwhile, the straps seemed to be made out of some sort of comfortable leather, one that was jet black in color and looked soft to the touch. Not being experienced in the realm of human sexual interaction, Pearl didn’t quite understand what the object was for. No, what interested Pearl was the shimmering red gemstone the dildo was made of, a material that was so glimmering and radiant it was messing with her mind.

“Who... Whoo...” Pearl muttered, her mind growing groggy as she continued to observe the strange object. “Gave you this... Thing anyways...?”

“Oh! It was a nice Gem lady I met a little while ago.” Connie explained nonchalantly, not grasping the gravity of the situation.

“A-A-A G-G-Gem?!?!” Pearl yelped loudly with utter fear. The Gem flailed backwards, trying to escape the object’s range as she realized its true danger. “C-Connie don’t y-you know that o-other gems... Are...”

But it was too late. Pearl’s eyes were completely focused on the dildo’s shimmering light. No matter how hard she tried, Pearl couldn’t aver her gaze from it. She could feel its grip tethering to her mind, slowly overwriting her very thoughts. Her eye color began to change, shifting from a cool turquoise to a deep ominous red that pulsated and beat with intensity. Soon, Pearl’s sense of urgency was slowly eroded, here every desire and wish being molded in accordance to the object’s necessity until Pearl was turned into nothing more than a shell of her former self. She had become a slave to the strap-on’s will.

“So, what do you think? Pretty cool right!” Connie asked with enthusiasm.

There was no response from Pearl though, as the Gem merely continued to stare at the pulsating strap-on with her blood red eyes. There was no emotion on her face, no thought in her mind. Pearl looked like she had been completely snared in a trance. Like some sort of mechanical robot, Pearl slowly stepped towards Connie. She stopped right before the box, dipping her hands inside to pick up the glowing dildo.

“Ah! You liked it, didn’t you!?” Connie blurted with joy, taking Pearl’s demeanor for acceptance. “Do you try it out then!? The Gem lady that gave it to me told me it worked super well. Although, I don’t really know how to put it on... Maybe I should have asked her...?”

Continuing to ignore Connie’s rambling, Pearl gently lifted the dildo out of the box. The Gem treated the object with the utmost of attention and care, her eyes squarely stuck on its image like it was the most important thing in the world. Firmly stuck in this hypnotized state, she slowly knelt down onto the floor, leaving her face just a few inches away from Connie’s crotch. With one hand firmly grasping the strap-on, Pearl lifted Connie’s skirt using her other hand and slowly began to pull down the human girl’s panties off her body.

“Uhhh... Pearl?” Connie asked with confusion, taken aback by Pearl’s strange behavior. “What are you doing?”

Again, Pearl did not respond. Fully wrapped around the strap-on’s spell, her body moved to the object’s will. Like a marionette dancing about by her strings, Pearl continued to lower Connie’s panties until they were down to her feet. She lifted the belt of the strap on around Connie’s bare crotch, wrapping it around her hips securely snapping it in the back. Finally, Pearl began to push the lower piece against Connie’s crotch. However, as the inside dildo began to make contact with Connie’s virgin mound, Pearl finally found a semblance of resistance.

“M-Miss Pearl!” Connie yelped out with uncertainty. “W-Where are you putting that in?! I r-r-really don’t think that’ll fit there!”

For the first time in the past few minutes, a twinge of doubt and fear filled Connie. She tried to reflexively pull backwards. But before she could get away, Pearl quickly gripped her thigh, planting the girl firmly in place. Bearing the same emotionless face as before, Pearl continued to push the bottom part of the strap-on onto Connie’s crotch. The human girl grunted in pain at the pain and pleasure of first penetration. However, as the dildo coursed further and further into her body, the pain slowly began to transform into pleasure. Connie’s cheeks took a blushed tone, her pussy growing moister by the second. It was like the crystal’s sexual magic was filling her body the further it was pushed inside, and she was more than eager to receive it.

“Oooohhhhh~” Connie let out a blissful moan as soon as she felt the entire dildo fill her vagina. Without missing a beat, Pearl quickly finished fastening this last strap to the back of the strap-on, securing the whole thing in place.

No longer did Connie feel any kind of uncertainty regarding this training method. She felt excited, she felt energized, she felt... Aroused~ With her pussy oozing and her body pumping with blood, Connie felt like she could do anything right now. The outward dildo of the strap-on glimmered brightly in the sunlight. Connie pushed her hips forward with pride, presenting it almost as if it was part of her body. Strangely enough, though that part of the dildo wasn’t connected to Connie’s organ directly, she could kind of feel it like it was her own. Connie didn’t quite understand what was happening. The only thing she knew was that it felt _right_.

Now that the strap-on had been successfully attached to Connie’s crotch, Pearl continued to dutifully follow the object’s commands. She quietly turned around and placed her hands on the arena floor, completely uncaring about the dust and dirt around it. Her ass slowly rose, leaving the Gem in a four-legged position like that of an animal. Then, with a flick of her fingers, Pearl completely undressed, letting her clothes dissipate into the air with sparkles and leaving her totally nude. Spreading her legs out wide, Pearl placed her fingers on her crotch, where a slick damp vertical slit formed. Though such a hole would usually not decorate the body of a gem, under the strap-on’s command Pearl had formed a fully functional pussy on her nether region that was soaking and ready to get fucked.

Pearl didn’t have to tell Connie a single word. As soon as the girl’s gaze shifted onto Pearl’s new dripping pussy, she found herself growing further aroused.

“I-Is that where I’m s-supposed to put it~?” Connie asked with excitement, panting hungrily as she stared into Pearl’s hole.

Connie didn’t even wait for Pearl to answer, as she knelt down on the floor with her pussy throbbing wildly. The sensations of arousal running through her mind were so intense, it was almost like she was also being controlled by the strap on. Face morphed into a lustful expression, Connie carefully crawled closer and closer to Pearl. She slid up right before the Gem’s crotch, panting heavily as she pushed her dildo further towards Pearl’s pulsating pussy. And as the tip of the dildo pressed against Pearl’s labia, Connie couldn’t help but shiver in excitement. The sensation was powerful, but also quite ecstatic. A sensation Connie would surely get addicted to.

Gathering up all the strength in her legs, Connie thrust her hips forwards, piercing Pearl’s trembling vagina with her shining red strap-on. Connie doubled down in pleasure, a bellowing moan escaping her tiny throat. Her pussy blasted out with a tremendous orgasm, letting a thick wet line of fluid slowly run past the strap-on and down her leg. Though she was really only penetrating Pearl with a toy, it really felt like she was going inside Pearl herself. Such a sensation was utterly indescribable to Connie, the pleasure she experienced being thousand of miles greater than that she’d ever experienced before. And the worst part? She hadn’t even pushed the whole dildo inside Pearl. Connie’s mind was currently drowning in a sea of bliss and she hadn’t even finished her first thrust.

The sexual energy in the air was so high even Pearl moaned out as she felt her new organ being filled with a thick warm member. Despite the fact Pearl had no control over her body at the moment, her mind could still process clearly the sweet stimulation of sexual intercourse. Her blank face morphed into a smile, pussy dampening further. The only thing that buzzed within Pearl’s mind was the sweet pleasurable sensation of the pulsating dildo inside her.

Pants and heavy breaths continued to escape Connie’s mouth for some time, her body still throbbing with arousal. The longer Connie kept the dildo within Pearl’s pussy, the more she grew accustomed to the feeling. However, her desire for more was growing as well. Soon, the girl didn’t feel satisfied with just having half in. She wanted to keep going, to keep pushing it further. Connie gulped loudly, sweat pouring down her body as her eyes were firmly planted on Pearl’s snatch. It was right there in front of her, looking so delicious and ready~ She just had to-

“GYAHHHH~” Pushing her body forward like she’d do in one of the sparring maneuvers Pearl had taught her, Connie speared Pearl’s pussy with her strap-on, pushing the dildo as deep into the hole as it could possible go.

The two ladies moaned in unison, the sparks of sexual stimulation blasting through their minds. Though Pearl continued to remain relatively still, the rush of dopamine running rampant in Connie’s mind was pumping the girl’s energy to another level. Heart beating rapidly and pussy throbbing with force, every inch of Connie’s body bustled with energy. She felt so alive, so powerful! This had to be the true meaning of training. Connie felt like she could beat any foe that came her way. But still, it somehow wanted enough. Though Connie was right at the faucet of pleasure, her loins still clamored for more. She had to take Pearl.

Veins flowing with pure arousal, Connie began to rapidly cock her hips back and forth into Pearl’s sloppy vagina. Her legs propelled her forward with force, helping her claim every inch of Pearl’s pussy as her own. Her body shifted around to her motions, using all the fighting techniques Connie had learned to further impulse her thrusts. Before long, Connie was moving like a total pro, dominating the Pearl’s innards like she owned them. The pleasure was intense, but her seething desire overcome and venture for more propelled her to fuck Pearl’s pussy like there was no tomorrow.

As Connie’s serious pounding continued to go on and on, soon Pearl found her body shifting in strange uncomfortable ways. It was like when she changed her physical form, except this time she as exerting no control over the way her body moved. Her legs began to wrap around each other completely on their own, twisting and turning between themselves like a hair braid until they were completely intertwined. This new bundle of mass then began to thicken, each leg bulging outwards with mass and size. Their shape began to morph as well, shrinking from a long straight line to a plump and wide protrusion.

Eventually, Pearl’s legs grew so round and fat, the distinction between them was slowly disappearing. Her two limbs seamlessly combined into one single ovalled robust sack, which pulsated and throbbed with intensity as it grew in size. Two larger egg-shaped protuberances formed inside the new organ, swelling and gurgling loudly with warmth. This new circular pouch now rested on the ground where Pearl’s legs used to be, supporting her body with their massive girth and weight. Its skin grew coarser and saggier, while veins and wrinkles began to surge all around it. By this point, it was obvious that Pearl’s legs were legs no more, instead they’d morphed into a plump fat ballsack.

Her body was next, as her torso began to fatten up with girth. Pearl’s previously thin and petite form slowly expanded outwards in size, developing into a thick cylinder. Every part of her torso was equalized. What little bust she had shrunk into her chest, while her stomach bulged outwards. Her arms slowly began to retreat back into her body, shrinking and shrinking into her shoulders until they entirely disappeared. However, instead of falling over due to the lack of balance, Pearl’s body remained completely upright and sturdy. It was almost as if a stiffness had stricken her spine, an uncontrollable erectness that was fueled by lust and lust alone.

Pearl’s shoulders shrank into her body until it was completely cylindrical. Her skin grew rougher, with pulsating veins surging up all across her form. And as a mantle of skin surged up towards her head, swallowing her neck whole in a tender white blanket, Pearl’s torso had been reduced to nothing more than a fat throbbing shaft, pulsating with heat and arousal as it continued to be pounded by Connie’s glowing dildo.

At this point, the brown skinned girl was having trouble delving into Pearl’s pussy. Eyes shut closed and mindlessly thrusting, she now found Pearl’s hole to be much tighter and rougher than it had been before. Unbeknownst to her, this was because of a set of white tendrils surging from Pearl’s vagina. These tentacles wrapped around the dildo entirely, lodging it deep inside of Pearl’s cunt while absorbing its energy.

They weren’t content with just that though, as they slipped out from Pearl’s pussy and slithered towards Connie’s own feminine organ, slipping past the dildo that had been inserted there and deep into her vaginal canal. Just like with the dildo that was deep inside of Pearl’s vagina, the tendrils wrapped around the dildo within Connie tightly. They pushed outwards, bulging and coagulating into every corner of Connie’s cunt. The dildos began to beat and pulsate madly, causing both pussies to tremble with bliss. Then, in a bright flash of light, the entire strap-on disappeared. There were no more dildos, nor were there any differences between Connie and Pearl anymore. Where Connie’s pussy had once been, now Pearl’s pearly white body clung down. Fully conjoined by their crotches, the two ladies had merged into a single being.

Completely clueless to what had just happened, Connie now raelized she could no longer just thoughtlessly thrust away and experience utter bliss. Unfortunately, this did not cause her desperate desire for release to cease, in fact it only grew stronger, as Connie could feel Pearl’s shaft throb needily as if it was a part of her own body. Horny and in need, Connie’s hands blindly floated down onto Pearl’s body in hopes to get a better pumping grip. As her fingers wrapped around Pearl’s veiny torso however, they found something even better: Complete ecstasy.

Connie threw her head back in pleasure, moaning louder than she’d ever moaned before. Grabbing onto Pearl’s warm body felt a thousand times better than fucking her ever did. It was almost like Connie was grabbing onto her own organ, a very hot and sensitive organ. Not one to put a good opportunity to waste, Connie quickly began to slide her hands up and down the shaft. And the results only multiplied the girl’s enjoyment. With every pump she could feel her spine tingle in ecstasy, with every rub she felt the shaft tremble with force. Before long, Connie was lustfully masturbating her gigantic length like a needy crazed beast.

This bout of intense manual stimulation of Pearl’s body only caused the Gem’s changes to progress even further. All the hair Pearl had been projecting quickly dissipated into nothingness, leaving her entirely bald. Her mouth pushed as far forward as her nose, with the rest of her face clinging along to form a conical shape. Her already dazed eyes became heavier and harder to keep open, slowly shrinking and closing until they could open no more. A bright bluish hue then began to cover spread throughout Pearl’s, coloring her entire face into a pastel turquoise color that was the same tone as her pupils once were.

Finally, Pearl’s mouth began to shift and change around her empty bluish face. Her teeth completely retreated, leaving her hole completely soft and mushy. Her lips combined with her nostrils, flipping sideways into a long vertical slit at the edge of her face. A slick drizzle of saliva started to dribble down from Pearl’s dull lips. Except, it wasn’t saliva. The taste was much saltier, much tangier and just a little bit white. And as a long straight tunnel formed between Pearl’s mouth and her balls, Pearl’s face was left as nothing more than a large dickhead with her white gem at the top.

By now, Pearl’s entire body had been transformed into a white humongous cock, not a trace of her former self left apparent. And with this new form, her body slowly began to adjust to a more appropriate size. Little by little, Pearl’s entire body started to shrink down, receding in towards Connie’s crotch. Her ballsack contracted inwards, testicles reducing alongside it. Her dickhead and urethra grew more compact with every passing second. Connie could feel the shaft shrink within her very own grasp, but the girl didn’t seem to pay too much attention to it as the extraneous pleasure she felt did not decrease in the slightest. In fact, the smaller size let her grip the member better, allowing Connie to masturbate with even more fervor than before. Pearl continued to shrink second after second, going from a humongous human sized cock until she was just a little shy of an 8-inch erect monster, with plump fat balls the size of walnuts.

Oddly enough, despite having been completely morphed into a fat dick, Pearl continued to carry the slightest amount of cognitive thought. She could feel the way her dick body throbbed and bobbed in necessity, trembling at Connie’s hungry monstrous grip. But she could also feel an odd foreign force, one that was slowly moving her gem from its place. Fully without control, Pearl felt herself being shifted from her tip, down through her shaft and under Connie’s hands, until she was placed right in the middle of her throbbing ballsack. This force goaded Pearl into an eternal sleep. It told her that her mission was complete, that she was no longer needed. And for whatever reason, Pearl believed her. With all these thunderous sensations rocking Pearl’s physical form, the gem felt that her purpose had been fulfilled. And thus, nestled comfortably between two swinging testicles, Pearl’s gem glowed one last time. After that, it became totally dull, as the girl’s mind was completely wiped away.

With Pearl’s mind fully released, all the pleasure the Gem had been retaining was now going directly into Connie’s brain. The brown-haired girl moaned and groaned uncontrollably, rubbing her stiff white dick with so much eagerness it almost looked like it was going to come off. By now, Connie’s mind had been completely overtaken by sexual bliss. The pretense of training? Worry for her friends? Concern for herself? None of it mattered anymore, Connie had been entirely consumed by lust. The only thing that Connie cared about was that sweet physical relief her body was so desperately chasing. And luckily for her, she would not have to take long. Connie’s dick twitched, her balls shuddered. The girl pumped and pumped her throbbing member until-!

_Spuurt~_

Her twitching urethra finally spilled out that liquid gold she so madly desired. Connie’s tongue flopped out of her mouth, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in ecstasy as tears began to stream down her face. Everything around Connie was pleasure and the girl was enjoying it fully, as her body spasmed wildly with incredibly intense sensations. Thick white lines of sperm blasted into the air, glittering magnificently against the sunrays until the slopped down on the dusty ground. Hips thrusting forward reflexively and cock bobbing up and down in glee, Connie released spurt after spurt of her sticky hot seed until her testicles had been emptied completely.

Finally, when the sensations began to die and Connie’s brain functions returned to some type of normality, Connie collapsed onto her butt as the bliss of orgasm slowly permeated through her body. Her pearl white dick slowly grew softer and softer, its tip damp with cum and its balls already replenishing semen. The girl wasn’t quite sure what had happened, only that she’d loved every second of it. If training like this felt so good, she’d have to do it every day!

Still in a daze, Connie looked around the arena in search of her sparring partner.

“Miss P-Pearl? Where are you?” She asked, completely unaware the only version of Pearl she’d ever seen again was nuzzling tightly within her crotch.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Here's this story finally done! I never thought I'd do a Steven Universe story honestly. Not that I have anything against it, I've just never watched a single episode of the series. I had a good friend help me write this one, so shoutouts to them. I hope that despite my lack of knowledge, I was able to create a nice fic that seems somewhat accurate. Anyways, not much else to say about this one. I have an awesome enormous Camilla fic set up to release soon, so look forward to that~ With that said, I hope you enjoyed this one and cheers~


End file.
